


A Warm Hug From an Angel

by AceAsADHD



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author Cried While Writing This, Christmas, M/M, author doesn't expect reader to cry, author drawing from family experiences of autism, autistic child, quick mention of abortion in chapter 2, single parent, tired mum has had enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsADHD/pseuds/AceAsADHD
Summary: Julie wasn't a Grinch per se, she was happy that others were happy, Christmas for Julie was a personal Hell with a capital H. All She wanted for Christmas was to breakdown at the stress of the year, the late rent payments, the red bills, the upcoming gossip from the other mothers in the drop offline. Julies needed a good cry and a sugar daddy, or Mommy, Julie wasn't that picky.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	A Warm Hug From an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa Exchange that is WAY OVERDUE. I'm feeling so bad for being so behind I thought I would put up something rather than nothing. Chapter 2 should be far behind just dealing with a bunch of personal stuff.

Christmas was the worst time of year!

There, she said it! (or at least thought it really loudly)

Christmas was full of broken promises, unfulfilled gestures, and empty hopes and dreams. The ‘Most Magical Time of Year’ was always Julie's Terrible, No Good, Bad Day, all stacked up in an advent calendar of expired chocolate. 

Julie wasn't a Grinch per se, she was happy that others were happy, Christmas for Julie was a personal Hell with a capital H. All She wanted for Christmas was to breakdown at the stress of the year, the late rent payments, the red bills, the upcoming gossip from the other mothers in the drop offline. Julies needed a good cry and a sugar daddy, or Mommy, Julie wasn't that picky.

"Come now Sebastian, not too far away now," Julie pulled the little hand of the child walking next to her. Her child, her Sabastian, her gift from God via a dead-beat ex-boyfriend that found out a baby was too much work and left her high and dry. 

Sabastian nodded in his beanie and gloves, but Julie could tell her son was moments from crying. The long day; the crowds of people; the noise; smells; lights; all together over-stimulating her precious angel. It would be enough to set a normal child over the edge and, as the Doctors say, Sabastian was not normal. An early diagnosis of autism to explain the late development of walking, talking, human intimacy. Those less than Julie would and have dismissed Sabastian as to much work, but they didn't have what Julie had: love.

Love was the only thing stopping Julie having the mental breakdown she so deserves. At five years old Sabastian was more clued into Julies emotions than in previous years. He would now grab a flower from the pavement to make her smile instead of the childish it was pretty for younger years. If Julie were to cry Sabastian would try to make her happy but he would worry and panic himself into a frenzy if his mother didn't show she was better immediately and there lay the problem. 

"Almost there," Julie smiled down at the bundle of second to third-hand clothes, "I think we'll beat the rain..."

That was, of course, when the heavens decided to give her a gift of their own. Naturally, Sabastian started crying and naturally, Julie picked him up and ran to the nearest door to get out of the rain.

"It's okay baby, it's okay, you’re okay baby," Julie tried to calm down Sabastian but the damn had broken and there were no signs of stopping. Julie held on to Sabastian and kept patting his back and rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry but we're closed," a male voice rang out from the back of the shop Julie had stumbled into.

It took everything Julie had to not join Sabastian in his waterworks. Of course, she rushed into a closed store, disrupting the owner, and making a mess of the entrance, "I'm sorry sir, I..." Julie started sniffing, "I just wanted, shh Sabastian, you're okay, I just wanted to get out of the rain."

"Oh, who's this?" a different male voice said, a lot closer to Julie than she thought was supposed to be.

Julie sniffed again, "This is Sabastian, I'm sorry, he just tired from the day." 

The second man, a lanky fellow with red hair ducked to get on Sebastian’s level, "Hello Sabastian, hello. Why don't you and I get dried off and let Mommy here, is it Mommy?" Julie nodded at the glance up at her, "have a little rest." 

He reached out as a gesture, to take Sabastian off her hands if she permitted. Julie was almost hypnotised, Sabastian had quite down and seemed interested in the man, even reaching out to take the man's hand, "He doesn't normally take to people like this."

"Oh, don't worry ma'am," The first voice was now closer too, it belonged to a cream clothed gentleman, "my husband Crowley is exceptionally good with children, little Sabastian will be in the best of hands."

Julie watched as her son smiled up at the stranger, “Oh, sorry, I’m just not used to...” she clutched as straws trying to finish the sentence. _Sabastian talking to someone in such a short time; not being scowled at for her son’s behaviour; the kindness of strangers?_

“You must be exhausted, my name is Aziraphale, please come sit,” The beige man, named Aziraphale, gently helped her with her bags so she could take off her dripping wet coat. With a quick glance over Sabastian with Crowley, who both seemed in a world of their own, Julie sat on the warn and warm couch.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will have a mention of abortion but only in the style of an intrusive thought and not a genuine way of wanting to end a now-grown child's life. (if you want an abortion, go for it, no judgment here)


End file.
